In a group communication environment, such as a collaboration platform, a chat application, or a social network platform, when a user is reviewing recent activities or unread messages in a current session, the user may intentionally leave the session or accidentally leave the session abruptly. For example, when the user receives a notification in another session or in another application or she may have some other urgent matters to attend to, the user may have to leave the current session before finishing her review of all unread messages.
However, once the user switches out of the current session, all of the messages not read during that session may be automatically marked as read or considered read by the application managing the session. In some applications, upon the user's return, the applications may display only the most recent unread messages to the user. The user may have difficulty remembering where she left off during her previous session visit so she can continue reviewing all unread messages, including messages from the previous visit marked as read and any new unread messages received after her previous visit. The problem may be even more acute when the user has multiple sessions in different applications or platforms operating simultaneously.
In view of these and other problems, communication management methods and systems that can effectively bookmark the user's visits and enable the user to easily navigate back to a location during her previous visits are desired.